


Warlock's unfortunate adventures

by fromdearestMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdearestMe/pseuds/fromdearestMe
Summary: Warlock found himself in trouble fistly with Brother Francis and then with his Nanny. His evening didn't turned out exactly, as he planned it, starting his adventure in the Downing's house
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Warlock's unfortunate adventures

Lizzy, little cunning witch. Nanny often told him stories of this girl’s adventures. How little Lizzy's clever lies helped with her very first potion, how trustworthy she appeared before the hunters, who trusted her and were soon enough captured by the wolves. Warlock adored these stories and was a little jealous of Lizzy. He also was very eager to put his own abilities to test. Well, test them properly. He's already once lied to his mother, telling her, how proper did he washed his hands before dinner. He did washed his hands that time, but didn't made it properly. He felt however that this was still not good enough. He's pictured this scene couple of times already. He would reveal his success to the Nanny, and she will be quite impressed, and will of course ask him, how did he manage to make the whole thing up till the end. And he would of course tell her everything. And she will be so very proud of him, will put him into her lap, rock him (slightly) and sing to him every song, that he will only choose for her to sing. He should just wait for the right moment. Little Lizzy was just lucky enough to be surrounded by these moments. No such luck for him, - sighed Warlock, trying his very best to find an opportunity for mischief in the proper and dull diplomat's house.

He started his inspection from the very distant corner of the house. He was probably not allowed in these servants quarters (how his mother called this part of the house). He was probably not allowed from his room at all - Nanny has put him into his bad for some needed afternoon rest, but Warlock decided to refill himself through proper house searching. He's stopped as soon as he heard some little giggling and whisper just from the nearest door. From Nanny's stories he learned to take whispering very serious for its huge mischief potential. He tiptoed closer to the slightly opened door and saw two kitcheners laughing over the big cooking pan:   
“You are what you eat”, so they say.  
Even if that gardener Francis has started eating his plants this morning, that still won't help him become a gardener.  
He is probably too busy on his side job - lusting for that Scottish miss will roll everybody's neck pretty quickly.  
Warlock soon returned to the familiar part of the corridor thinking of paying Brother Francis a visit. The gardener was always pleased with his questions, and now he actually got some.

“Young master Warlock, what have you already learnt today?”, greets him the gardener.   
“Have you eaten your plants lately?”, asked him Warlock after shaking the offered hand.  
“How have you noticed”?, asked Brother Francis quite nervously, instinctively putting his other hand to his lips. “I have just tasted some raspberries”, he confessed, “One should always reward oneself after a hard work”.   
Warlock smiled knowingly at him. "You will be even better one day - just keep eating", he said reassuringly. Brother Francis got him a long look and stepped closer to him. "Have you seen your Nanny after dinner, my dear?", he asked with a warm smile. "Not yet, but maybe she will be able to help you with your rolling neck", answered Warlock, "She always keeps some medicine in her purse". Warlock expects him to smile back again (people in the kitchen were even laughing), but Brother Francis didn't react accordingly. "Have you heard people talking?", he asked in a moment. Warlock nodded eagerly and told him once again, what he had heard earlier. The gardener was not pleased with him listening by the door (should tell Nanny later, thought Warlock, she would definitely appreciate it) and eventually sat himself down on the bench, probably growing tired from all the talking.  
"Do you remember, how you had laughed watching sister Snail falling from that thin scape of the grass, she was climbing so eagerly"?, asked Brother Francis all at once.  
Warlock gave him a broad smile, he sure thing remembered, how hilarious it was.   
"Yes, we were laughing at her", smiled Brother Francis. "But when you had fallen from this very bench - you tried to catch this beautiful butterfly - and hurt that knee of yours pretty badly. Do you recall, my dear? Nanny had to provide you with all the necessary medical assistance and very important kiss. What would you do, if you had seen someone laughing? You had felt quite comically, one could have guessed", observed he. Warlock frowned. "I would kick him, or shout at him!". "You probably could do just so", nodded Brother Francis, “or find some other suitable way to express your anger and hurt”.   
“Had I hurt you?”, asked Warlock, reaching for his sleeve. “I thought, we would laugh together”, whispered he. “You amused me with this little story, dear boy”, answered Brother Francis, “however, there is one thing, that had upset me”.   
“A young bright gentleman, as you are, must learn one very important rule. About women. One must never ever, - stressed he, - mention lady’s name in vain. You were gossiping about miss Ashtoreth, your Nanny, spreading rumours. Also you should have talked and behaved respectfully”, finished he with significance. “I didn’t mean to do all these things”, answered Warlock quite heartbreakingly. “I do believe you, my dear, however you’ve already acted this way. Do not be too upset with yourself, you haven’t caused any actual trouble, and one can not be expected to become a gentleman without going through couple of misadventures first”. When Warlock started to think, whether he actually wanted to become that bright gentleman, he felt, that Brother Francis effortlessly lifted him and put in his lap, so his face was tickled a little by gardener’s funny whiskers. “Straight to business, shall we?”, asked Warlock, trying to sound as confident, as his Dad, when he was talking with his fellow employees by the phone, and failed to produce the necessary amount of voice. Brother Francis hugged him even closer, and then placed him casually over his knee, administering a number of painful smacks to his bottom. He was talking as well, but Warlock failed to actually listen, being to busy pressing his lips together, acting as tough, as little Lizzy, when she was captured and tortured by monks, using severe tickling as their main weapon against brave little witches and warlocks. Brother Francis was quite good at talking, repeating one phrase after another, so Warlock can’t help by listen about all the women, dignity and honour of which he should never compromise in future. He was very sorry for himself, being punished because of all these women and their fragility, deciding to avoid them in the future for personal security, when he heard, one particular woman calling his name.  
Brother Francis also heard her and lifted Warlock from his lap, standing a boy on the ground close to him. Nanny came to them with even more than usual determination, demanding to be presented with detailed explanation of the occuring events. Warlock was surprised to find out, that Nanny’s sudden appearance got the very same effect on Brother Francis as well, who cleared his throat, trying to avoid her piercing gaze and making himself busy unfolding wrinkles on his trousers. “Brother Francis was talking to me about gentlemen”, started Warlock and paused, thinking, how should she explain her all the chain of his unfortunates. “I reckon, it was quite a practice-oriented lesson”, answered Nanny, still not looking at Warlock. “Warlock, dear, go to your room and wait for me there, I will be with you shortly”, she told him in her usual combination of smooth and deep voice.   
Warlock started to go towards the house, when he felt his Nanny’s eyes on him and turned around to see her. “Have you forgotten your manners, my dear”, asked she, lifting her eyebrow. “Good afternoon, Brother Francis”, cried Warlock, before running off to his room, hoping neither of them would remember any more rules or morals. 

Nanny did come back pretty quickly, as she promised. She walked through the door, closed it behind her and placed her umbrella on the door handle. Warlock was just going to offer her the story of his adventures, but when he looked at her and saw, how sternly were pressed her lips and how tired she looked, he suddenly changed his mind and silently watched her lowering herself on the pouf by his bed. Being led by some sudden idea, Warlock came to her and sat himself on the rug, trying to hug his Nanny by the waist and hid in her lap from all the events of this long day. He felt, how deeply Nanny was breathing, sitting silently and stroking his hair for some long minutes. Warlock still shuddered, when she started to talk. “Brother Francis told me, how you’ve decided to spent your afternoon, dear. Spying, spreading rumours, confusing dear Brother Francis. You’ve been quite busy tonight, haven’t you?”. Soothed by her tone, Warlock lifted his head and offered her a little smile: “I knew, you’ ll love it, Nanny”. “If I were you, I’ll be using what you’ve learned more wisely, but you’ve made one very big mistake today, Warlock, dear”, answered Nanny, and smile faded from Warlock's face, “Do you remember, what I’ve told you just a couple of hours before?”  
Warlock nodded, hiding his face in her lap again. “Yes, little one. You should never be caught”, sighed Nanny. “If you’ve been caught, Warlock, always remember, you would face all the consequences, so either be sneaker enough to stay out of trouble or be ready to suffer for your lack of preparation and luck”. “But Brother Francis has already, well, talked to me”, complained Warlock. “Yes, and that is exactly why I’ve warned you many times, my dear, you should never be caught. Maybe you will learn it a hard way, but I hope, you will be more thoughtful in the future”, admonished Nanny. She reached to her handbag and took out a menacingly looking thick hairbrush. Warlock felt, how his lips wobbled and produced a little snivel: “It is so unfair, Nanny!”, he tried one last time, but only being met with lack of compassion whatsoever. “You don’t talk to me about life and its unfairness”, responded Nanny, repositioning Warlock over her knees. Probably, knowing how little effect talking actually have on a little boy during his punishment, Nanny started her spanking without adding a lecture. Warlock, feeling quite heartbroken before the punishment even began, started kicking, sniffing and complaining just after the first painful blows. Ignoring Warlock’s complaints, Nanny just continued her job, leaving Warlock sobbing and forgetting about any urges of fighting his Nanny. Probably, sensing this turn in Warlock’s attitude, Nanny decided, that her little ward was properly educated on basic life rules and started rubbing his back, soothing Warlock, crying over her lap. “What an unfortunate adventure you’ve got, my dear”, whispered Nanny to Warlock, lifting him up and nestling in her lap. Warlock sighed and wanted to ask her, whether Little Lizzy found herself being in trouble from time to time, but decided to ask her tomorrow, suddenly feeling too sleepy and warm to talk. Nanny stroked his sweaty hair and started to humm silently, slowly dandling him in her arms. Soon enough Warlock felt calm and quite chill again and asked Nanny to put him to bed, hoping to hear one of her stories before drifting to sleep. Nanny sadly refused to read him tonight, telling hi, how unfortunate little boys should not be rewarded with stories straight after their punishment. “Good night, Nanny”, mumbled Warlock, half asleep already. “Good night, my dear”, smiled Nanny, standing by the door. “I am going to pay a visit to our gardener. I think, one must check on that unfortunate swanneck of his”, she winked to Warlock before turning off the lights and walking away from his room.


End file.
